Context Clues
by Casia Gomez
Summary: You're Sam Winchester and you overhear a conversation between Dean and Cas. You take it out of context. Now with a part 3!
1. Part 1

**I don't own Supernatural. Enjoy!**

* * *

You're over six feet tall and your head hits the roof of the Impala as you get out. It's been a long day and you just want to get back to the motel room and give your brother his damn pie that he wanted so late at night but was too lazy to get himself. Then you'll sleep until noon.

As you approach the room, however, you hear a familiar angel shouting.

"Dean, get it out!"

You don't have a dirty mind, but this sounds suspicious.

"I'm trying, Cas!" you hear Dean reply loudly.

"It hurts!"

"Take it like a man!"

"But I don't think my vessel can handle this!"

"I'll get it out if you stop moving!"

"I knew this was a bad idea, Dean."

It's not like you're a pervert, but you've got to open that door. First of all, you're curious if they are really doing the frick frack. Dean would have probably put something on the doorknob if he wanted to be alone. Secondly, an angel of the Lord is being victimized. And now you're not sure what your brother's sexuality is. So, you take a deep breath and open the door.

Instead of being in bed, Dean and Castiel are sitting at a table. You drop the pie. "Why are you holding hands?"

"We are not!" Dean yells, waving tweezers in the air. "Cas got stung by a bee."

Cas shows you the bee stinger in a swollen area of his hand. "It hurts."

You sigh with relief.

"What did you think was going on?" Dean asks.

You avert your gaze and shake your head. "Nothing."


	2. Part 2

**I decided to add a part two. Enjoy!**

* * *

You're exhausted and Dean's driving the impala, not doing anything except driving, so you shift downward, close your eyes, and lay your weary head to rest on the seat. Dean knows you're trying to get some sleep, so he doesn't say anything. As you're almost about to drift off, you hear the familiar swoosh of wings. You smell Castiel's heavenly scent emanating from behind.

"Sammy's sleeping," Dean states softly.

"Oh," Cas whispers back. "Dean, can we talk?"

"Of course."

This piques your interest, but you don't want to let them know you're awake. You just keep your eyes closed, hoping you'll hear something juicy.

The angel takes a deep breath. "My rear still hurts from last night."

You want to jolt up immediately and shout,_ 'I knew it!'_, but you have to keep still. Last night you were out hustling pool while Dean was supposedly relaxing at the motel. Did he lie so he could have some _alone time_ with his angel?

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean silently apologizes. "I couldn't help it. The lubricant made everything slippery."

"It's alright. I'm sure you'll do better next time."

There is a moment of silence before Dean speaks again. "Sam, why are you laughing?"

You didn't realize your body was wracked with giggles. "No reason."

"Perhaps he finds your troubles with the impala amusing," Cas suggests.

"Impala?" What does their horizontal limbo have to do with the impala? Unless they were doing it in the back seat...

"I was trying to repair Baby," Dean begins, "Cas appeared, scared the hell out of me, my hand slipped, a wrench went flying and smacked Cas in the butt."

Damn. Wrong for the 719th time.


	3. Part 3

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reviewing and reading! I'm happy to say you've spurred me on to write a part three! Enjoy!**

* * *

You're know you're in for another surprise as you're sitting in the bunker, reading a book, when you hear, "CAS, GET OUT OF MY ASS! ... OH YEAH?! WELL, BLOW ME!"

That, of course, came from your brother Dean. Just what is he doing with his angel now? You shut your book, unable to read any more about demons. Not when a soap opera is going on down the hallway. Better not to investigate this time, not if they're in the middle of it.

_Thump._

Aw hell, they're shaking the bunker now. Not even you could have that great a time in bed.

_THUMP. THUMP._

The sounds get louder and closer together. The overhead lights are swinging and the lamp on the desk is quivering. Maybe you should go save your brother from that angel who seems as though he's getting too rough for Dean to make it out alive.

You have no other choice but to stand up and drag yourself down the hallway. You knock on Dean's door and the noises cease. He opens it part way, and you can see he's fully clothed. What the hell?

Dean runs a hand through his hair. "Sorry about the noise, Sammy. I was having a tough time building a bookcase. I was bent over and Cas showed up, right behind my behind and I don't know whether that was an angel blade or he was very happy to see me. Anyways, I couldn't get the nails into the boards, so I had Cas use his angel mojo on it. He's gone now."

You blink slowly. Wrong for the 1,297th time this year.


End file.
